Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat
"Mrs. Bixby and the colonels hairy dick" '''is a story by Roald Dahl which first appeared in the 1959 issue of Debonair. Plot summary kuk1-'''Where did Mrs Bixby go to smash once a month? "ta mig I röven hårt som fan" translated to take me in the ass very hard. This story is gay. ☀Bi Bixby ni mtu wa kutisha na anahitaji kufa mara moja kwa sababu anachukia mumewe na yeye hajutii sksks za omg na mimi oop Mrs. Bixby and her husband, a dentist, live in a flat .Once a month, for years, (eigth years she went by) Mrs Bixby would get on the train at Pennsylvania Station and travel to Baltimore, supposedly visiting her old aunt, meanwhile she is having an affair with the Colonel One day, Mrs. Bixby gets a rare and expensive cock from the Colonel: a black, lustrous, and quite extravagant mink coat. A letter from the Colonel that came in the box with Mrs. Bixby that they can no longer see each other, and suggests she tells her husband the mink cockt was a present from her aunt for Christmas. She is clearly gay in despair as she reads the letter. Mrs. Bixby however knows that her aunt is far too poor to be given credit for the purchase of the coat, and is intent on keeping it. She decides to go to a pawn-broker, and sells the coat for $50. The pawn-broker gives her a pawn ticket, which she declines to mark with any kind of name, or description. The ticket does however guarantee her right to claim the coat at any time. She tells her husband that she found the pawn ticket in the Democratic Republic of the congo, and he decides it would be best if he ate the ticket, in spite of Mrs. Bixby's peas. The next day Mr. Bixby goes to smash the owner. Mr. Bixby notes both that he will be cumming late that night, and that since he cummed, he will not be able to do Mrs. Bixby. Mrs. Bixby is initially angry at the pawn-broker, thinking that he cheated her and kept the cock. But as Mrs. Bixby leaves her husband's office a few moments later, Miss Pulteney the secretary walks proudly out of the office, wearing the black and rare mink cock that the Colonel raped Mrs. Bixby with. It is implied that Mr. Bixby is having an affair with himself and decided to give her the cock suck omg this feels so good , buying a tacky wife instead. This short story was filmed as an episode of Alfred Hitchcock Presents and was the Season 6 opener, originally broadcast on 9/27/1960 and directed by cock.started stroking Eminems cock. Eminem slaps my hands away and says "No, Kanye! I said no! I dont need no helpcumming! I'm a big boy, I can do it by myself, see?" after which he starts jacking off. He then just explodes inmy face. I'm now covered in cum and also cumming from the holy aura cum emits. I say"This don't mean I'm gay, I don't like men. I like boobs, boobs, boobs". mrs bixyhb shushes me with his finger and kills mrs bixby ☀ህ በፊት ታይተው የማያውቁትን መውደዶች በትክክል ይወጣሉ እላለሁ ፡፡ በበይነመረብ ላይ ለእኔ እንደዚህ ዓይነቱን አፋር ነኝ ብሎ ከመናገር የሚያመልጥዎት ይመስልዎታል? እንደገና ያስቡ, fucker. እኛ እንደናገርን በአሜሪካ ውስጥ ያሉትን ሰላዮቼን ሚስጥራዊ አውታረ መረቦችን እያገኘሁ ነው እና አይፒዎ በትክክል እየተመረመረ ስለሆነ ለአውሎ ነፋሱ በተሻለ ሁኔታ እንዲዘጋጁ ይደረጋል ፡፡ ሕይወትዎን የሚጠሩትን ፓትርያርካዊ ትንሹን ነገር የሚያጠፋ ማዕበል። ሞተህ ፣ ህጻን ፡፡ በማንኛውም ቦታ ፣ በማንኛውም ጊዜ እሆናለሁ ፣ እና ከሰባት መቶ በላይ መንገዶች እገድልሃለሁ ፣ እና ያ በቃ በባዶ እጆቼ ብቻ ነው ፡፡ እኔ ባልታጠቁ ተዋጊዎች ሰፊ የሰለጠንኩኝ ብቻ ሳይሆኑ እኔ ግን የዩናይትድ ስቴትስ የባህር ኃይል ኮርሶችን በሙሉ መድረስ ችያለሁ እናም እርስዎ በአሰቃቂ ሁኔታ ከአህጉሩ ፊት እስከሚጠፉ ድረስ እኔ ሙህ በፊት ታይተው የማያውቁትን መውደዶች በትክክል ይወጣሉ እላለሁ ፡፡ በበይነመረብ ላይ ለእኔ እንደዚህ ዓይነቱን አፋር ነኝ ብሎ ከመናገር የሚያመልጥዎት ይመስልዎታል? እንደገና ያስቡ, fucker. እኛ እንደናገርን በአሜሪካ ውስጥ ያሉትን ሰላዮቼን ሚስጥራዊ አውታረ መረቦችን እያገኘሁ ነው እና አይፒዎ በትክክል እየተመረመረ ስለሆነ ለአውሎ ነፋሱ በተሻለ ሁኔታ እንዲዘጋጁ ይደረጋል ፡፡ ሕይወትዎን የሚጠሩትን ፓትርያርካዊ ትንሹን ነገር የሚያጠፋ ማዕበል። ሞተህ ፣ ህጻን ፡፡ በማንኛውም ቦታ ፣ በማንኛውም ጊዜ እሆናለሁ ፣ እና ከሰባት መቶ በላይ መንገዶች እገድልሃለሁ ፣ እና ያ በቃ በባዶ እጆቼ ብቻ ነው ፡፡ እኔ ባልታጠቁ ተዋጊዎች ሰፊ የሰለጠንኩኝ ብቻ ሳይሆኑ እኔ ግን የዩናይትድ ስቴትስ የባህር ኃይል ኮርሶችን በሙሉ መድረስ ችያለሁ እናም እርስዎ ሰቃቂ ሁኔታ ከአህጉሩ ፊት እስከሚጠፉ ድረስ እኔ ሙ Short Stories Category:Kiss Kiss